Merci le rhum !
by Cacuts
Summary: Le Geek est désespérément amoureux du Patron, mais comment lui dire ? Peut-être que boire lui permettra d'abaisser sa garde et de tout lui avouer... OS Geetron


Coucou ! Me revoilà après un bail, mais j'arrive pas a avancer sur mes fics ^^' Et puis Esther m'a obligé/SBAFF/ euh... gentiment demandé de lui écrire un Geetron !

Alors le voilà, désolé c'est mon tout premier lime, je doute qu'il soit très bon.

Et un grand merci a Woor pour m'avoir corrigée et supportée 3

* * *

C'était un jour d'été tout à fait normal chez les Sommet. Maître Panda prenait un bain de soleil dans les bras du Prof, le Hippie courait après un papillon, le Patron refaisait du café dans la cuisine, et le Geek stressait.

En effet, il était tombé fou amoureux du dangereux criminel, lorsque ce dernier avait tenté une énième fois de le violer. Étrange coïncidence d'ailleurs.

Le Geek voulait avouer aujourd'hui ses sentiments à son aimé, mais il avait ce ressentiment qu'ont tous les amoureux : et si il ne m'aime pas ? Et si il me rejette, ou pire, se moque de moi ?

Bon…. Se dit-il, j'y vais maintenant, il faut le faire !

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, traversa le salon et trouva le Patron dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha vers lui, et avant d'avoir pu prononcer le moindre mot, le criminel prit la parole :

« - Salut gamin ! Alors, tu viens me voir pour que je m'occupe de ton petit cul ? lança-t-il avec un sourire lubrique.

\- Mais… mais non ! rougis le gameur, je… je voulais juste te dire que… que…

\- Que quoi gamin ?

\- Que…. Que le Hippie avait besoin de toi ! improvisa-t-il

\- Ah ? J'y vais, tu touches pas à mon café surtout !

\- Oui oui…. Murmura le Geek »

Alors que le Patron se dirigea vers le jardin, l'enfant se frappa le front avec la main. Mais quel con ! Pourquoi je lui ai rien dit ?! s'injura-t-il.

Avant que l'homme en noir ne revienne, il grimpa dans sa chambre joué à LoL. Même avec le casque sur les oreilles, il entendit très distinctement le hurlement du Patron, contre ce « putain de bouffeur de soja de mes couilles ».

Pendant plus de deux heures, le Geek joua avec acharnement, piochant quelques fois deux-trois chips dans la réserve que tout bon geek se doit d'avoir.

Fatigué d'avoir les yeux rivés sur l'écran, fatigué de lui-même, et fatigué tout court, il décida de se reposer un peu, de faire une petite sieste.

Allongé sur son lit, il tourna la tête et vu une photo de sa famille à la plage. Maître Panda embrassait tendrement son Prof, le Hippie faisait la conversation à un poulpe, le Patron matait les jolies filles et Mathieu était assis avec une bière à la main.

C'est en voyant Mathieu avec sa bière, il eut une idée. De merde, mais une idée quand même. Il songea que boire, pour ne plus se rendre compte de rien serait une bonne idée. Ainsi, il pourrait avouer au Patron ses sentiments, sans avoir vraiment à la faire. Ce dernier croirait qu'il était plus que raide, et avec un peu de chance, profiterait de son corps un petit instant.

Fatigue et bêtise font un mauvais alliage.

Sûr (à tort) que cette idée était la meilleure option, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit un placard et récupéra plusieurs bouteilles de rhum et de whisky, avant de partir vers le frigo et de sortir un pack de bière.

« Bon…. C'est parti… ça va aller… » S'encouragea le Geek.

Il s'installa à la table et se servit plusieurs shots de rhum pour commencer.

Il en bu un. C'était sucré.

Il en bu dix. Il se sentait mal.

Il en bu quinze. Il insultait tout le monde, même le carrelage.

Il en bu vingt et finit la bouteille par la même occasion. Il vomit sur le chat.

Lorsqu'il attaqua la bouteille de whisky, un petit son presque inaudible le déconcentra et lui fit tourner la tête.

La vision qui s'offrait à lui aurait pu effrayer n'importe quel être humain. Sauf le Geek. Bon ok, le Geek aussi, mais plutôt sauf le Geek complètement pété.

Le Patron était penché sur lui, hurlant apparemment, vu le bourdonnement de ses oreilles, gesticulant comme un con.

Amusé, l'alcool aidant, le Geek se prit d'un énorme éclat de rire, et balbutia :

« - Tu….. bige… non…. Bouge…..comme… Wifeur ! Euh… Wifi !

\- Gamin...je te jure que si tu n'étais pas bourré, tu te prendrais la pire claque de ta vie…

\- Hips ! Qeuwa ? Hihihihihi, de toute fazon, j'vais te direuuuuuuh… euh…

\- Tu vas me dire quoi putain ? s'énerva le pervers

\- Euh…. Ah oui ! Un harmonica ! Non…. Un secret !

\- Ah ? Quoi donc ? dit-il avec un sourire pervers

\- Tu le dis pas au Patron hein ! C'est pas gentil si tu le dis ! s'exclama le gameur, ayant oublié entre temps l'identité de son interlocuteur.

\- Hahaha ! Promis gamin !

\- Z'est…. Euh… c'est lui du coup…

\- De quoi ?

\- Je l'aime...

\- Qui ? Le Patron ?!

\- Ui…. »

Ce fut la dernière phrase que le Geek put dire avant de s'endormir comme une masse, poussé par tout l'alcool ingurgité.

Le Patron était totalement désarmé face à ce retournement de situation. Que devait-il faire ? Le prendre au sérieux et analyser ses propres sentiments ?

Le prendre au sérieux et se foutre de sa gueule ?

Ou bien tout oublier et mettre ça sous le compte de l'alcool ?

Putain ! Je déteste quand la situation m'échappe ! Pesta la seule personne de la pièce réveillée

Pris d'une soudaine…. Envie paternelle, il récupéra le Geek au creux de ses bras, et le porta tel une belle princesse dans sa chambre.

Il dû balancer sa promise sur son épaule pour ouvrir la porte. Le pervers retira le t-shirt du gameur dans un geste habitué, défit sa ceinture et enleva son pantalon (on parle toujours du Geek hein) avant de l'allonger sur le lit et de le border gentiment.

Il s'assit au bord du lit, et regarda le gamin endormi. Il ressemblait à un petit ange brun, pur et innocent.

Ledit petit ange bougea dans son sommeil et agrippa par hasard le bras de son aimé, l'empêchant de partir, de risque de le réveiller.

« - Putain gamin, tu te rends pas compte que je vais devoir dormir avec toi ! » murmura le Patron, les dents serrés.

Le lendemain, ou ce qui lui ressemblait, le Geek se réveilla avec le plus grand mal de crâne jamais vu. Il tourna doucement sa tête pour voir ce qui prenait les trois-quarts de la couverture, et découvrit avec étonnement le Patron, qui n'avait pas quitté ses lunettes.

Il tenta de se lever, pour aller avaler 3 boîtes d'aspirine, mais un bras du criminel le retint.

« -Oh nan gamin, après ce que tu m'as fait faire hier, tu te casse pas le premier ! » grommela-t-il.

\- J'veux juste aller manger et me doucher ! Et accessoirement m'assommer de médicaments...

\- Première gueule de bois hein ? sourit le criminel

\- Ouiiiiiii, c'est horrible... Laisse moi au moins fermer les volets, la lumière m'agresse les yeux !

\- J'ai une maxime gamin, je suis le premier à partir, donc je vais aller fermer ces volets, et je vais me recoucher, j'ai rien dormit cette nuit, alors tu bouge pas !"

Le Geek exécuta bien sagement l'ordre du Patron, et ne bougea pas du lit. Il attendit le criminel, oubliant son mal de tête au vu de sa présence.

Mon Dieu. Il était torse nu, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Son torse donnait envie de le parsemer de coups de langues, pour imprimer l'odeur de sa peau sur sa langue

Ses lèvres étaient rougies, légèrement enflées. Il fallait absolument que le Gameur scelle ses lèvres à celles du Patron. C'était un besoin vital. Son corps entier le réclamait, il voulait le sentir, le voir bouger au dessus de lui, il voulait entendre le doux son qu'était ses gémissements. Il voul- oh merde...

Son corps avait réagis à ses pensés de manière inattendue. Pour cacher sa honte et ses joues rougies, il se cacha sous la couverture.

Le Patron revint rapidement, et fut surpris de la posture du Geek. Mais putain, il était con ou quoi ce gamin ?!

Enfin, bref, une seule idée maintenant : dormir. Il se recoucha, et enleva la couverture du gameur. En enlevant peut être un peu trop. Assez en tout cas pour découvrir la réaction du gamin. Qui rougit encore plus.

"- Ohhh, intéressant gamin... murmura-t-il avec un sourire lubrique, je peux jouer ?

\- M... Mais ! Je veux p-"

Il fut coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase par le criminel qui avait mis sa main directement dans son caleçon.

Son souffle devenait court, ses joues rougirent encore plus, et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que penser au Patron s'occupant de lui.

Ce dernier commençait a lentement faire quelques mouvements de vas et viens, avant de se débarrasser des vêtements inutiles, faisant soupirer son soumis de contentement.

"-Pa... pa...patron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! demanda-t-il, le souffle coupé.

\- Hm... je crois que ça s'appelle te toucher, lui répondit-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

\- Mais... je.."

Il ne put en dire plus, car le criminel reprit le mouvement, abandonné un peu plus tôt. Le Geek n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait plus. Les seules pensées cohérentes qu'il arrivait a former étaient : plus, vite, encore, oh oui. Il l'aimait putain ! Enfin, son amour le touchait, lui prodiguait une preuve d'amour, même si ça ne l'était pas vraiment.

Ledit amour ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Enfin si, il branlait le Geek, mais le pourquoi, il l'ignorait. Il avait longuement réfléchit durant la nuit, et en était arrivé aux conclusions que le gameur avait dit la vérité. Il l'aimait. Lui, le pervers psychopathe criminel. Étrange et pourtant tellement prévisible. Et il en avait déduit que lui aussi l'aimait. Au début comme un père, puis finalement comme un amant.

Apparemment, le Geek aurait pensé à haute voix, car le Patron fit accélérer son mouvement, de plus en plus vite. Il n'en pouvait plus, son corps était tendu, il frissonnait, son souffle était court. Puis, il éclair blanc surgit dans sa vision, et il vint dans la main habile du criminel dans un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Son corps s'arque bouta une dernière fois, avant de retomber sur le matelas dans un soupir.

Puis, se rendant compte de son état, il pris la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre, et remonta le drap jusqu'à son menton. En voyant cette scène plutôt comique, le Patron se prit d'un énorme éclat de rire, impossible a arrêter.

"- Faut pas avoir peur gamin, c'était bon tout à l'heure.

\- Non ! Non non et non ! Tu... tu m'a touché, et j'ai aimé ça !

\- Bah, j'étais consentant, ton corps m'a dit que tu l'était aussi, je l'ai fait !"

Un silence se fit pendant lequel le Geek réfléchit à son comportement. Il avait raison. C'était normal. En plus, il l'aimait. Que demander de plus ? Maintenant, il fallait lui avouer !

Le gameur se racla la gorge et prit la parole :

"- Tu as raison c'est vrai... Mais il faut que je te dise... Je... je t'aime.

\- Gamin... Comment tu peux aimer une telle raclure ? Et comment je peux aimer un être aussi pur que toi ?"

Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, le criminel sût qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Avouer a voix haute ses sentiments n'était peut être pas la meilleure chose a faire. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il devait fai-

Il fût coupé par les douces lèvres du gameur qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas le genre de baiser bestial auquel il était habitué, mais quelque chose de sensuel, de séducteur. Puis, les lèvres du Geek s'entrouvrirent, et sa langue demanda l'accès à sa jumelle. Accès qui lui fût bien évidement accordé. Ils entreprirent un ballet buccal toujours aussi doux, s'embrassant pendant que les mains du gamin se perdirent dans les cheveux de son amant, et que celles du Patron étaient posées sur les joues du gamin.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il fallait que ce baiser dure longtemps, pour transmettre à l'autre toutes les sensations et les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient les uns envers les autres.

Puis, lorsque enfin ils se séparèrent, haletant, il se regardèrent dans les yeux. Une main du gameur se baissa pour pouvoir enlever les lunettes du Patron, sans aucune résistance de la part de ce dernier. Longtemps, ils cherchèrent dans le regard de l'autre, quelque chose pour prouver leurs sentiments. Puis, sans un mot, les yeux parlaient pour eux, ils se rallongèrent, et se regardèrent tendrement, jusqu'à s'endormir ensemble, en même temps.


End file.
